Forever a Family
by maryy2455
Summary: Post season 14. Calzona Reunion. A story about how calzone, and some of our other favorite characters, will always be a family. (Sorry I suck at summaries but please give it a chance)


Forever a Family

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.**

Chapter 1 - Goodbyes

Arizona Robbins pulls into the parking lot of Jo and Alex's loft. Sofia is in the backseat still rambling on about getting to be part of Matthew and April's wedding, Arizona felt kind of guilty. She had always hoped that Jackson and April would get back together. But, April is her best friend, so if she is happy then that's all that matters.

"Mommy. Mommyy. Mommyyy." Arizona is snapped out of her thoughts by her eight year old daughter Sofia.

"Sorry honey. I kind of spaced out. What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing. Can we go say goodbye to Uncle Alex and Jo now?"

Arizona smiles. "Of course. Let's go."

They had said goodbye to almost everyone at the wedding, but she promised Alex that her and Sofia would stop by. Then April promised she would meet them at the airport to send them off.

Sofia excitedly pulled her mom up the stairs to the loft. She knocks on the door, "Uncle Alex. Uncle Alex." She calls through the door.

Alex opens the door with a sad smile. "Hey Sof. Jo has a present for you." He tells the young girl.

Sofia smiles and runs past him into the loft. Arizona leans against the door frame and smiles at her daughter.

"Arizona," Alex starts.

"No Alex please no," Arizonan says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. You need to let me say thank you. Thank you for being my teacher and my friend. Thank you for believing in me, even when no one else did. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for helping me become the man I am today. Thank you Arizona Robbins." He says tearing up as he finishes his speech.

Arizona doesn't know what to say so she just hugs him and lets a few tears fall. "Thank you Alex."

Alex leans back and smiles at her, "Now go to New York and get your girl back." He tells her with a wink.

Arizona laughs. "You and Jo better call me everyday and update me on all the hospital gossip."

"We will."

At that moment Sofia comes running towards them. "Mommy look what Jo gave me." She says jumping up and down while shaking a pink stuffed unicorn in Arizona's face. Unicorns are Sofia's favorite animal.

"Wow! That's awesome Sof! Did you say thank you?"

Sofia jumps into Jo's arms, "Thank you Jo I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Jo hugs Sofia tight. "We'll miss you too Sofia. But you and your mommies are going to have so much fun in New York." She says smiling at the little girl.

Alex kneels down to Sofia's level once Jo puts her down, "You keep an eye on your moms for me little lady."

Sofia smiles and hugs him, "I will Uncle Alex. I promise."

"Alright you two. Go on, get out of here before you miss your plane." Alex says. He was afraid that if they said anymore he would cry.

"After a few more final goodbye hugs, Arizona and Sofia are off to the airport.

They arrive forty-five minutes later. April texted Arizona to inform her that she was inside waiting and that she has a surprise for her. "Ready Sof?" The blonde asks her daughter.

Sofia smiles wide and nods.

"Then lets go, April says she has a surprise for us."

They grab their bags and go inside. After a few minutes Arizona spots April. "There she is."

"April" Arizona calls out as they approach her.

April turns away from the conversation she was having with a tall blonde.

It takes Arizona a minute to realize who she is looking at.

"Teddy!" Sofia screeches before Arizona can really process what she's seeing.

Teddy smiles, "Hi Sofia." She says and hugs the young girl.

"Teddy what are you doing here?" Arizona asks as she wraps her friend in a hug.

Teddy pauses for a second, no one knows that she's pregnant and she is not ready to tell everyone. "Well I actually came to see if Bailey had a job for me, just as an attending, but uh now I'm the new interim chief of surgery." She tells the perky blonde, not wanting to lie completely.

Arizona smiles, her full super magic smile. "That's amazing Teddy. Oh my god I am so happy for you."

"Thanks." She smiles. "And then uh I ran into Kepner and she told me you were leaving and well, I had to say goodbye."

Arizona tears up. "I love you both so much." She tells them and jumps into their arms.

"We'll still talk everyday Arizona and I promise I'll visit." April says with her own tears starting to form.

"Yeah." Agrees Teddy." "And you're gonna be great in New York."

"Thank you." Arizona replies, pulling away.

"And we better be invited to the wedding." April adds

Arizona laughs a little. "Of course. As long as you plan it like you did for Jo and Alex."

"Promise not to get stuck in a shed?"

"Promise."

"Alright you have a deal." April says pulling Arizona in for another hug.

"Sofia you keep an eye on your moms for me okay?" Teddy tells her.

Sofia nods and giggles, "That's what Uncle Alex told me."

Arizona sighs sadly as she checks the time. "We have to get going honey."

Sofia starts jumping up and down, happy to finally have her moms back. "Let's go! Bye April. Bye Teddy."

"Bye Sofia." They both say.

Arizona gives them each a final hug. "I'll text you when we land," She calls over her shoulder as her and Sofia head towards security.

A little while later Sofia and Arizona are sitting on the plane about to take off. Sofia looks up at her mom with a huge smile on her face. "I am so happy Mommy."

Arizona smiles back at her daughter. "Me too baby girl. Me too.

 **AN: So that's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for no calzona, but I thought we deserved some goodbyes seeing as we didn't get them in the episode. Calzona will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
